Siempre a tu lado
by PowerGoddess
Summary: Cometió un error, uno grave. Un error que le costó la vida a la persona que más amaba. Todo por querer protegerla de sus sentimientos. Pero aún podía solucionarlo, tenía que poder. Se lo debía a ella. Continuación a "Dime que eres real"


**Nota:** ¡Hola! Más de un año tardé, pero aquí está. Esta es la secuela para mi historia anterior "Dime que eres real". No se cuanto me tome actualizarla, pero seguro que un año no. Pensé en dejar esto así, pero la verdad sentía que tenía que continuarlo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruta la lectura.

 **Advertencia:** Mención de temas sensibles, autolesión y muerte.

* * *

 _¿Cómo se vuelve?_ Abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos. Parpadeó repetidamente hasta acostumbrarse a la luz fluorescente sobre ella. _¿Cómo se vuelve de algo así?_ Intentó sentarse, moverse, pero no podía. Se entristeció al recordar que no era esta la primera vez que se encontraba en este estado, en ese cuarto y bajo esa luz, con las brazos vendados y sedada. No, era la segunda. Su padre estaba a su lado; ojos enrojecidos del cansancio y del llanto. Pero su madre no estaba ahí, ¿en dónde estaba? Katia recobró su memoria en un instante, y no pudo evitar sentirse miserablemente. Les estaba haciendo daño. Sus padres habían dejado todo por ella, y ella continuaba decepcionándolos. ¿Por qué no la dejaban morir? Así podría dejar de lastimarlos, y ella misma, dejar de sufrir. Ojalá estuviera muerta, así todo sería mejor.

Claro que no tenía idea del caos que daba a lugar tras la puerta, en donde se debatía su propio destino.

"Todo saldrá bien." Susurró Tony, besando su frente durante largos segundos antes de irse.

En el momento en que su padre se hubo ido, se materializó frente a ella Él. Loki. Y por más enfadada que estuviera, su presencia la reconfortaba. ¿Pero por qué? Él no la quería. No al menos _de esa manera._ Este pensamiento la entristecía. Él también tenía una mirada triste, la cabeza gacha. Rendido, resignado. No era buena señal ver a un rey así. Y mucho menos, al mismísimo Loki.

"No hay perdón para lo que he hecho." Su voz se oía aún más afectada de lo que ella se había imaginado. "Te abandoné. Aunque no quise hacerlo, no fue mi intención dejarte. Pero aún así lo hice. Diría que lo hice para protegerte, para evitarte un mal. Esa no es excusa. Debí haber sido mejor y estar ahí para ti." Bajó la cabeza, solemne. "Se que no tienes por qué perdonarme. Pero aún así, te lo imploro. Perdóname."

No podía moverse, no podía hablar. Pero aún así, lo dijo en su mente. _Te perdono, Loki. Porque esto no es tu culpa. No es tu culpa no sentir por mí lo que yo siento por tí._

"Solo necesito una señal. Dame una señal, y lucharé para siempre por tu vida. Dame una señal, y no dejaré que te vayas de esta forma. Haré todo lo imposible para que vuelvas a vivir."

No entendió. ¿Volver a vivir? ¿Qué quería decir? Cerró los ojos a modo de señal, una lágrima escapando de ellos. Sus palabras tenían un gusto a promesa. Quizás no era así y ella se lo estaba imaginando todo. ¿Y si también se lo estaba imaginando a él? _No, por favor no. Por favor. No de nuevo._

Afuera, los gritos se oían cada vez más alto. Las voces se superponían, creando un barullo ininteligible.

"Es mi hija de la que estás hablando."

"¿Es peligroso para ella?"

"¿Será ella un peligro luego?"

"Entraríamos en terrenos desconocidos, no sabemos a dónde nos llevará esto."

"Solo quiero salvarla, no importa la manera."

"Estamos tratando con alienígenas, ¡por todos los cielos! ¿Qué es esto? ¿El proyecto TAHITI? Ya sabemos como eso salió. Esto es simplemente una mala idea…"

"¡Silencio!" Se impuso Loki. Lanzó una mirada a todos los presentes, quienes se retiraron quedando solo él, Tony y Thor."Ella ha dicho que sí. Iré a buscar a Idunn, ella me dará la manzana. Tu hija volverá a la vida."

"¿Efectos secundarios?" Tony trató de no demostrar su desesperación. No le importaba en realidad, lo que fuera en tanto su pequeña estuviera a salvo. "Es decir, ¿su piel se volverá verde, o algo parecido?"

"Se convertirá en… Basicamente, tendrá la fuerza de una Asgardiana. Lo que significa que vivirá tantos años como una." Explicó Thor, para luego aclarar que los asgardianos no eran inmortales, simplemente vivían muchísimos más años que los humanos en Midgard. Él aún no podía creer que su hermano fuera el famoso _amigo imaginario_ de la hija de Stark. Era simplemente extraño, ¿qué ganaba Loki haciendose amigo de una niña de Midgard? Tony trató de asimilar aquella realidad que daría lugar en poco tiempo, y fue a contarle a la madre de su hija. Thor aprovechó aquel momento a solas con su hermano. "No será facil. Que Idunn te haga ese favor. No lo hará gratis. ¿En serio harías esto por Katia?"

"Haría lo que fuera por ella. Pagaré el precio que haya que pagar."

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer hasta el final! Si te gustó, o tienes algún comentario o corrección, hazme saber con un review.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
